


Forever

by Blurryface96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, LIam's POV, M/M, Neither do I, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Sassy Louis, They don't know what they're doing, drama queen Liam, i didn't meant it to be but it is, i fucked up the POVs, it's super cheesy, ot5 camping, side larry - Freeform, whatever, zayn's pov, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface96/pseuds/Blurryface96
Summary: “Yes, that’s right, Niall” answered Liam. “It’s gonna be so amazing” he looked at Zayn grinning. He looked so beautiful with the low-situated sun shining on him from behind the trees. The sun made his eyes light up with happiness and excitement. Zayn smiled widely at him nodding. It is gonna be amazing, Zayn knew that. Of course it will be when Liam was there with him. He didn’t like camping but maybe he could try to with Liam next to him.OR ot5 going camping and talking about the future + ziam being cheesy





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> _____________________________________________________________________________  
> So I got inspired by [this post](http://sexatoxbridge.tumblr.com/post/136780785313/isnt-that-green-backpack-thing-hes-carrying-on) about ot5 camping during This is Us and decided to write something about it. It’s only based on the film part and their conversation by the fire is totally made up.  
> There might be some mistakes even though I reread it a few times. I’m still not sure about some parts because English is not my native language so I hope you’ll forgive me. Enjoy! x

Zayn really hated camping, he really did. What’s even the point of doing it? Who would even want to sleep in the woods at night? It’s weird and scary. He never understood people who liked it. But here he was, on his way to a camping night. He’s got heavy backpack on his shoulders packed with all the blankets, beers and some snacks while caring a blue tent in his hand. He was walking next to Harry thinking of how he even agreed to that. Oh right, it was Liam’s idea. He thought it would be a nice thing for them to bond together before going on tour again. The lads were mostly okay about this after Liam convinced them to do it. It took a few minutes of Louis’ bitching about it but he agreed anyway. And Zayn couldn’t actually tell Liam he hated camping. He was so excited about that. And the puppy eyes he was making wasn’t helping either.

“Payno, you said it was close! We’re walking half an hour already” whined Louis. He was walking on the front of the group with Niall. He was getting pretty annoyed already. “I just want to be there so I can get smashed already”.

“We’re almost there, Lou. Relax.” Answered Liam from behind them. He was walking at the end of the group carrying the most heavy things. Louis kind of gave him most of their belongings claiming it was his idea so it’s him who should carry everything and got those muscles of his to work. Zayn thought it was really not fair to be using Liam like that but he couldn’t exactly be angry when he saw Liam wearing his white low neck tank top. He seemed not to notice the weight of the stuff he was caring either and that was hot as hell. He shouldn’t be that thankful of Louis for using his boyfriend, should he?

“Besides, it’s not safe to get so drunk on a bonfire” pointed Liam.

“I don’t care, Liam. Stop being so responsible for once” Louis took a big breath before continuing. “And as you said yourself it’s supposed to be an adventure for us. And I want to have an adventure with beer. And Harry. Definitely snogging Harry”.

“Shut up, Tommo!” shouted Niall when the rest of the boys made a protesting noises. Louis just smiled mischievously and turned around to wink at Harry who grinned widely. 

They walked for a few more minutes when Liam announced the place was good for them to stay.

“It’s perfect” he said looking around the small opening area. It was clear of trees so they could pitch their tents and have some space to make a bonfire as well. 

“Oh yeah. Look, we could make a fire here” Niall pointed to the right. “And we could put the tents here” he was so excited already. Niall loved a good adventure and maybe he wasn’t a pro at camping like Liam was but he was ready to learn everything. He looked at Liam seeking approval.

“Yes, that’s right, Niall” answered Liam. “It’s gonna be so amazing” he looked at Zayn grinning. He looked so beautiful with the low-situated sun shining on him from behind the trees. The sun made his eyes light up with happiness and excitement. Zayn smiled widely at him nodding. It is gonna be amazing, Zayn knew that. Of course it will be when Liam was there with him. He didn’t like camping but maybe he could try to with Liam next to him. 

They put all their belongings on the ground and started unpacking. Liam ordered to put tents first because it was already afternoon and they wouldn’t want to make them at night time. Liam started unpacking his and Zayn’s tent while the rest of the boys stood in one place not knowing what to do. After a while Louis decided to clear the area for the tents, silently hoping the rest wouldn’t notice he’s actually not doing anything at all. Harry and Niall put out the second tent and looked at it lying on the ground. 

“So what now?” asked Harry looking sceptically at the tent. 

“Liam seems to get it” Niall pointed behind him where the almost-done tent was. They sighed looking at Liam’s excellent job. Zayn looked at him as well. He was in awe. He could never make a tent in his life. Thank God his boyfriend was a pro. At least he had a place to sleep tonight- the rest of the boys still hadn’t.

“Okay, let’s start here” said Niall pointing at the left corner of the tent. 

“There’s some instructions if you want, guys” Zayn handled them a small piece of paper.

“We don’t need instructions, we can handle it” answered Harry. Niall burst into laughter after looking at the instructions. 

“It’s form Ikea, lads. And we don’t know any Swedish” he said more seriously.

“Then we need Zayn. His lucky ass has a tent ready and we don’t” stated Harry. He looked behind him when Liam was getting the inside of the tent looking cosy with sleeping bags and blankets. He really wanted to go in there and cuddle with Liam already. When did that happen? He’s supposed to hate camping. 

“Fine, I’ll help you. But I know shit about tents and camping” said Zayn when he got closer to the lads and their disastrous job of putting the tent together.

 

***

It turned out making a tent wasn’t as easy as Liam made it look like. After ten minutes of turning it around five times and Niall getting wrapped up in it, they gave up laughing loudly. Louis came back from clearing the area with beer already in his hand throwing remarks of how much better he would do it. 

“Why don’t you then?” asked him Zayn.

“I had a different job to do. And I nailed it.”

“No, you didn’t. You weren’t doing anything there!” laughed Niall patting Louis on the back. 

In the meanwhile Liam already made his and Zayn’s tent and brought lots of wood for the bonfire tonight. Everything was set up except for the two tents the lads were to make. 

“Can’t you guys do it faster? It’s getting dark already. We need to have everything set up” Liam was annoyed. He looked at the boys’ job with disappointment. He was getting angry. They agreed to put up the tents but they only managed to put them on the ground and get it all mixed up. He wanted to start the fire soon and get all the drinks and food out but nothing was ready. 

“Stop whining, Liam. They got in under control” argued Louis. 

“No, they don’t. You can’t even put a tent properly. You’ve got instructions with a fucking pictures there” Liam argued back. He was pretty angry now. He didn’t tend to swear a lot, only when something really angered him. 

“You know what? Do it yourself and get me when you finish. I’m done with this shit” Liam turned towards his already made tent and got into it zipping the entrance door.

“Fucking diva” Louis murmured under his breath taking another sip of beer.

Zayn knew it wasn’t how Liam planned it to be. He wanted a perfect camping with his mates to bond together. He was so excited about it for over a week. Zayn was worried they spoiled everything and Liam won’t want to even join them for the bonfire later on. He didn’t want his boyfriend to feel bad about this.

“Alright, let’s get to it, lads. We don’t have much time before sunset” ordered Zayn. He needed to make this right. Maybe he wasn’t a pro in making tents but he could look at the pictures and give Niall and Harry instructions. It shouldn’t be so hard.

After a few minutes Zayn discovered that it was actually really hard when your mates didn’t know the difference between left and right part of the tent. They were struggling to get it right. Zayn was trying to tell them how it’s supposed to go for a good minute now. 

“You’re so shit at this” Louis situated himself on a chair close to the wood meant for a future bonfire. He was still drinking his beer and laughing at the boys’ job. He refused to help and was pretty much useless. Zayn was slowly getting annoyed at them all as well. He was thinking of joining Liam in the tent for cuddles. Their tent was done, why should he worry about the lads’ ones? But he tried not to be selfish and save this camping experience for Liam’s sake. 

A few minutes of struggling with the tent later and Zayn’s attempts to give the lads the right instructions, Liam came out of their tent. He didn’t look angry anymore, just a little bit tired of the boys’ failure. He looked like he just took the nap. His hair got a bit messy and his eyes still looked sleepy. When Zayn saw him he thought that cuddling with Liam in a tent was definitely a better idea than helping those bastards. Liam looked over to the boys and smiled when his eyes met Zayn’s. Then he came over to Niall and Harry looking at the entangled tent lying on the ground.

“Okay, what do you need help with?” he asked looking at the boys. He ignored Louis who was uselessly napping on one of the chairs by the bonfire wood. And they say it was Zayn who could fall asleep anywhere. Apparently not anymore.

“Uh, we’re kinda lost here...” started Niall pointing on the object. Liam inspected the tent with amusement on his face. He looked at the boys again and started ordering them around to make it perfect. They got to work to put up the tent in a right way this time. It wasn’t so hard after all when you had someone who knew how to do it properly.

Liam turned around to look for Zayn who was still standing on the other side of the unmade tent with the instructions in his hand. He came over to stand behind him putting his arms around his waist to hug him close. He kissed his cheek briefly finally feeling relaxed and content. Zayn sighed quietly and put his hands on Liam’s to embrace the closeness between them. It was his favourite place after all- right in Liam’s arms. He thought he could spend the rest of his life just like this.

“You’re better now?” asked Zayn turning his head to look at Liam. He smiled when he saw how sleepy he still looked. He reminded him of that adorable boy with curls a few years back. 

“Yeah” answered Liam tugging Zayn even closer with satisfied smile on his face. “Much better, babe.” 

 

***

A few hours later, after putting the remaining tents together with Liam’s and eventually Louis’ help, they were sat in front of the big bonfire they’ve made. They brought camping chairs with them so they could sit in a semicircle by the fire. They had snacks and beers close to them. They were getting more and more drunk but that didn’t stop them from deep conversations about their future. 

“I just feel so lucky, you know?” said Louis. He was sitting in the middle of the group sipping his beer. “It still feels like a dream to be in this band.”

“I know, and we’re so big already. It’s unbelievable.” Niall seemed to be amazed, his eyes lighted up after a few beers.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, you know?” said Liam turning his face to Louis who was sat next to him. “ We might be so young but that’s why it’s so amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I met you guys. We make a great team” announced Louis. Everybody nodded agreeing and there was a murmur of “yeah”, “me too” and “it’s amazing”.

Liam thought that it’s very true- they were making a good team. They didn’t only sound right- they were also really good friends. The best friends Liam could have asked for. Yeah, maybe they bickered sometimes or got angry at each other over nothing but it felt like they were family. And maybe they were in some sense- they spend more time with each other that their actual families. 

Liam was glad he found his second family but he was even more thankful for finding the person he loved the most- Zayn. He involuntary looked across from where he was sitting to look at him. He put on a thick hoodie and a snapback he stole form Liam earlier today. He looked warm and so beautiful with the light of the fire shinning on him. His eyes looked even more brown and big showing off his amazing eyelashes. He had a cigarette in his hand while listening to the lads talking with a thoughtful frown on his face. Liam was so grateful he was put in this band. He could have never called Zayn his if it wasn’t for One Direction.

Their eyes locked a moment later and they both smiled at each other. Zayn took a drag of his cigarette winking at Liam. 

Yeah, there couldn’t be a place Liam would want to be more right now. Just him, his boys and Zayn. That’s all he needed.

 

***

It got much colder soon so they had to move to their tents. Harry and Louis headed off first claiming they were very sleepy. It sounded like they didn’t get much sleep after all. Their tent was situated the furthest form Liam and Zayn’s so they couldn’t really complain that much. It was Niall who was in the worst situation- put in the middle of the two couples. But he was a heavy sleeper, especially after a few beers, so nothing could bother him. 

They were laying in a tent a minute later. Liam was looking at Zayn when he was trying to put on himself as much blankets as he could. He laughed at him softly pulling him closer to himself so he ended up with his head on Liam’s chest. Zayn put a hand around Liam’s chest and hugged him close smiling.

“Are you warmer now then?” chuckled Liam looking down at his boyfriend after a moment.

“Very” Zayn smiled in the crook of his neck planting a small kiss right on his birthmark. They both were getting warmer now, the cold outside couldn’t stop them from enjoying this little sleepover in the woods.

“I’ve never really liked camping, you know” confessed Zayn after a while, his voice muffled by Liam’s chest. “But I think I might kind of like it with you here. Especially when I get to cuddle you in this small tent” he hugged Liam even closer to himself with a smile on his face.

“I’m glad to hear that. I need to plan another one then” laughed Liam, his had was now in Zayn’s hair petting him slowly. Only Liam was allowed to touch his hair. In fact, Zayn actually loved when he did that. It made him calmer and brought a different kind of intimacy between them. 

“ No!” Zayn lifted his head to look at Liam alarmed. “There’s no need for that.”

“I thought you said you liked it?” Liam ginned at him.

“I said I’m getting there” Zayn pouted a little. Liam smiled even wider and got closer to put a short kiss on his lips.

“Alight then. No camping anytime soon” he poked his side when Zayn grinned winningly.

Zayn put his head on Liam’s shoulder again, most of his body lying on Liam already. He sighed happily hugging his boyfriend close. They didn’t get to spend time on their own much today. There was a lot of planning, packing and lots of work to make it all perfect. They stole few kisses here and there but now they finally could be properly close.

“You know, when we were sitting by the fire talking about the future, I couldn’t stop thinking about us as a couple” confessed Liam. Zayn lifted his head again to look at Liam. “I want to spend my forever with you.”

Zayn smiled again and brushed his lips against Liam’s. His lips felt so warm even though they both were cold a while ago. Liam smiled into the kiss when Zayn licked his lips once more.

“I want to spend my forever with you too, Leeyum” he whispered against his lips, eyes lighting up with happiness. “I want to do all this cheesy things with you.”

“What cheesy things?” Liam whispered back when Zayn lifted his head a little to look him in the eyes. Liam still couldn’t get over how beautiful Zayn’s eyes were. He could look at them all the time. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beauty beside him.

“All of them” he chuckled. “I want to be able to show you off to everyone one day. To show them you’re mine and I’m yours. I want to get married at some point and live in some cosy house in the suburbs of London. And I want to have lots of dogs and few kids running around with them” he was grinning at the thought. 

Liam couldn’t believe how lucky he was. How on earth did he manage to make Zayn fall for him? For an ordinary Liam who didn’t even have friends till he came to X-factor. He found his soulmate who loved everything about him- even his dorky, geeky side. And that was why Liam was grinning widely while looking at Zayn now. He couldn’t believe that it was really their future. That the love of his life wanted to spend his forever with him. 

“I want that too, Zee.” Liam smiled widely at him tugging him closer. “I want it so, so much” he planted another kiss on his lips. Then on his nose and forehead. Zayn laughed at Liam’s antics looking him in the eyes.

“I love you, jaan” whispered Zayn, his eyes shining with happiness. 

Liam was overwhelmed by all this feelings. He was sure he has never felt like this about anyone before. Zayn was the one, he was sure of it. He was the love of his life. And even though sometimes he still couldn’t understand how he got so lucky, he cherished every moment spent with Zayn. No one ever made him feel this way and it felt so right to be there beside Zayn. He won’t ever understand it but when he met Zayn his life became whole, just like that- the order in Liam’s life was restored and he could never be happier.

“I love you too” Liam planted another kiss on Zayn lips tugging him even closer. Zayn was now lying on top of Liam but it didn’t bother them. They were laying in a small tent in the middle of the woods exchanging slow kisses. They were thinking about their future and how much they were grateful for meeting each other. They couldn’t be happier.

And even though Zayn swore he hated camping, he couldn’t stop thinking about how happy this made him feel. Liam wanted them all to live an adventure here and maybe it wasn’t anything new that Zayn learned today but it definitely made him feel secure beside Liam. Zayn thought that maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all when you could exchange kisses while cuddled closely with the love of your life, thinking about the future. It’s not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So… what do you think? x


End file.
